


Puppy Tails - Birthday

by Aurora_bee



Series: Puppy tails [28]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Love, M/M, Puppies, Season 2 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 05:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's John's Birthday!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Tails - Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This poster was made for me by my friend labellecreation so I'm showing it off. Many thanks labellecreation!
> 
> [](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v223/aurora_bee/?action=view&current=original2.jpg)

“Mrs Hudson informs me it’s your birthday on Thursday.” John looked up from his newspaper. It had been a very relaxing day, he’d slept in late, taken Gladstone for a walk, managed to watch an entire episode of Star Trek without having the errors pointed out. But now Sherlock was back, and he’d been talking to Mrs Hudson. The one person he’d never ask for an alibi, or to keep a secret.

“Uhm, yes it is.” He looked at his paper pretending to read.

“Mrs Hudson is holding a tea party for you.” John put down the paper and rubbed his temple.

“Oh god.” He moaned. “Who’s she invited?” Sherlock sat down thinking, he hadn’t really paid attention to that part.

“Me obviously, Gladstone, Lestrade, Molly, Mike, Mrs Turner, Mrs Turners’ married ones, Harry, Mycroft..” Sherlock scowled spitting out the last name. “And Sarah.”

“Oh. You know she is still my friend Sherlock.” Sherlock huffed.

“I’m supposed to buy you a gift too. I don’t do gifts John.” John nodded understanding. That was just Sherlock. “I imagine ‘other’ guests will get you gifts though.” John looked Sherlock in the eye.

“Was that a dig at Sarah?” Sherlock threw himself dramatically onto the sofa.

“Why would you still want to be friends with her John she dumped you.” John stood up his paper dropping to the floor.

“You really want to have another conversation about how to be a grown up?” Sherlock curled into a ball facing the back of the sofa. “Fine, fine. I’m going out.” John put his coat on and walked out.

 

After a nice Chinese meal John went home. Sherlock was no where to be seen and Gladstone was asleep in his chair. Typical he thought, leave Gladstone alone in the flat. John hefted a sleeping Gladstone into his arms and headed up to his bedroom.

He nearly dropped Gladstone when he saw Sherlock in his room. He was wearing a pair of John’s jeans and pulling at the waistband.

“Sherlock… What are you doing?” Sherlock looked at him surprised.

“Oh nothing…” Sherlock replied. John looked at him smiling he looked like a school boy who’d outgrown his trousers.

“I think they might be the wrong size for you.” Sherlock nodded.

“A little to big around the waist and, about 2”..” He looked down at his feet. “About 4” to short in the leg.” John looked at Sherlock’s crotch, then away again.

“You are wearing pants aren’t you?” Sherlock shuffled allowing the jeans to fall to the floor.

“Of course.” John looked down at the black silk boxers. 

“Right out!” He shoved Sherlock out of the bedroom. “Or I’ll hand cuff you to your bed.” Sherlock scowled.

“I’d like to see you try.” Sherlock drooled. John slammed the door. “No, really John I would like to see you try.” There was silence and Sherlock plodded down the stairs.

 

John’s birthday arrived and he sat comfortably in his armchair as everyone wished him a happy birthday and gave him presents. Lestrade gave him a box of his favourite beer and slapped him on the back.

“You’ll need those mate.” He smiled at Lestrade the man knew a perfect gift when he saw one. Sherlock ate fairy cakes sitting on a chair in the far corner avoiding the guests. Sarah finally arrived carrying a gift. Mycroft walked over toward Sherlock and gave him a stern look.

“Don’t Sherlock.” He whispered. Sherlock narrowed his eyes then started to read a book. John opened his present from Sarah. It was a tie with Bulldogs on.

“Seemed appropriate with Gladstone.” Gladstone wagged his tail. Sarah picked him up and gave him a scratch. John smiled.

“Boring!” Sherlock announced. “I’m going to my room.” He walked past them all, picked up a handful of fairy cakes went into his bedroom and slammed the door.

“We’re having a few issues at the moment.” John blushed.

“Oh for fuck sake John, just shag him!” Everyone’s eyes turned to Lestrade, John spluttered Molly looked like she was about to cry. Mycroft started to laugh.

 

Everyone filtered out eventually. Mike taking a rather upset Molly home, while Mycroft and Lestrade decided to go to the club for a drink. John was glad to be alone, well almost. Gladstone was vacuuming crumbs up off the floor and Sherlock was still sulking in his room. John knocked on Sherlock’s bedroom door.

“Sherlock, are you ok? I have some more fairy cakes if you want them.” He found it difficult to be mad with Sherlock for long. He knew he didn’t handle ‘feelings’ well, and jealousy. Well, come to think of it that seemed to raise its head from day one. Sherlock opened the door, peaking out to see if everyone had gone.

“Your present.” He put a package in John’s hands, grabbed a fairy cake and sat down at the kitchen table. It wasn’t very well wrapped but John was surprised he’d been given one at all. He opened the pack to see dark blue denim, Armani Jeans. 

“God Sherlock these look expensive, thank you.” John kissed Sherlock on the cheek. “That’s what you were doing the other night.” Sherlock touched the spot on his cheek.

“They’re from Gladstone.” John looked disappointed.

“Thanks Gladstone.” He looked down at the puppy, now covered in butter cream and looking rather sick. “I might give you a kiss tomorrow.”

 

Mike bought him ‘Iron man 2’ for his birthday. John had forced Sherlock to sit with him though it while he drank the beer Lestrade bought and wondered why Molly had bought him a stuffed cat. Sherlock ate a considerable number of fairy cakes and half a trifle. Then he fell asleep on the sofa his feet on John’s lap, mirroring Gladstone with butter cream around his mouth. The film finished and John decided to go to bed. Quietly he got out from underneath Sherlock’s feet. Gladstone was now snuggled between Sherlock and the sofa snoring. He pulled the blanket off his chair and covered them up.

John put his empty beer bottle in the recycling bit and made his way to his room. He stripped down to his boxers deciding he couldn’t be bothered to put on his pyjamas. He snuggled down into his bed. He would sleep well tonight, he was totally knackered. He put his arm under his pillow to rest his head on it. There was something under it. He reached out and turned on the bedside table. He pulled it out. A small pale blue box with an elegantly tied ribbon. He read the label.

John  
I hope you understand.  
Sherlock

John opened the box with trepidation. What did he mean? In the box there was a black camera phone, little diamonds incrusted around the edge. The ‘woman’s’ camera phone. John couldn’t breath, he smiled manically.


End file.
